earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Millicent Grayson (WIP)
short summary of ya character Appearance what ya character looks like + costume (if any) Relationships * *Aurelia Grayson Younger Sister * Powers/Abilities Electrical Spectrum Although an ability all of her own, Millicent's ability was a complimentary ability to her twin's. She is able to create, and manipulate lightning with many bolts of varying colours, each colour having their own capabilities. She is able to combine like-elements to create a single coloured bolt with a very powerful combined ability. This ability of Millicent's developed early in her childhood, though she used it only to aid her twin with his techy stuff as they were both coming into power. Finding out her parents had died, being quite young, Millicent had a breakdown which caused an eruption in her mutation seeming as she was quite close to her mother. With her emotions in tow, this ability developed quickly an harshly leaving Millicent weak with a seemingly weak constitution from grieving. The older she got, the stronger the abilities became - Millicent began to hone her ability realizing she can manipulate several different types of electricity; far more dangerous than the standardized one which she can also manipulate. She also found, that she herself is a conductor of electricity - it doesn't fry her internal organs however, with a high capacity in her system she will burn. White Lightning As a wielder of several types of electrical feats, Millicent is able to manipulate, create and shape electricity of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the positive powers of electricity. With the versatility, and fine control of Electricity, she looses in sheer power. Black Lightning Millicent can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Black lightning is volatile/destructive, causing harm to oneself/environment by accident is an ever-present danger. What Millicent gains in sheer power, she loses in versatility, such as hacking and controlling electrical devices. This ability is used for pure destruction. Cryo-Electricity A combination of Ice and Electricity, Millicent is able to wield an electricity so cold it burns. This ability has a blue with white hue to it. Pyro-Electricity As a combination of Fire and Electricity, Millicent is able to utilise them as one element to create electrified fire. The difference in colour between, Bio Electricity and Electrified Fire, is that this ability is the only means that Millicent can use another element. Due to the extremely high energy output, this ability is one that is used when things get nasty. It leads to Millicent to be quite exhausted for days at a time if used too much. Bio-Electricty Millicent is able to create, shape and manipulate bio-electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body - existing in the nervous system, heart and muscles whether the on herself or her targets. She is also capable of channeling her bio-electrical energy into attacks or even drain the bio-electrical energies that may dwell within another being - though not enough to kill them but just enough to thwart their attempts. Millicent is able to form constructs out of the bioelectrical energy drained or stored, which appears in a deep orange/flame red in colour, she is able to find people by sensing their bioelectrical presence and scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others. Attributes *'Absorption' : Millicent, can absorb electricity, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., - temporarily. Although she is unable to absorb her own electricity - she'll source it elsewhere in order to enhance her body to protect her loved ones. She will use herself as their first and last line of defense. This also becomes a protective mechanism if ever Millicent comes face to face with another Electricity user. Downside of this skill set, is that the more her body takes in the higher the chance she will receive exterior burns as a result. Her skin exterior will fry before any of her internal organs due to her ability to manipulate her own bio-electrical currents. *'Detection' : Though depending on her natural senses, Millicent has an acute sense of the presence of electricity and possibly gain detailed understanding about the electricity she is sensing, including the amount/size of electricity she is sensing and whether it is hidden. *'Combat' : As an active ability, Millicent is able to utilise her electrical currents in combat with various different means. She can create Blasts, Bullets, Spikes, Scatter Shots, Basic Zaps and many more. Millicent will find any means to utilise her electrical talents in combat. Like many things, overuse will cause exhaustion as Millicent is only human. *'Negation' : As an active electricity user, Millicent is able to negate electricity and any electricity-using attacks if they are within the generalisation, and the speciality electrical currents. She is able to ignore the effects and is able to stop the effects on other beings, objects or places, such as stopping electricity from functioning. Millicent is able to cancel another electrical attack, but in a way she absorbs the energy it was delivered with. *'Electrical Solidification': From years of practice, Millicent has the understanding and the ability to manipulate electrons, produced by her own self, to solidify the electricity, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. This means, she is able to produce weaponry with the ability to strike like fluid electrical currents. This is not limited to any of the active colours that Millicent is able to create and manipulate. For this ability to function at its highest capacity, and life-span, Millicent must be in contact with the solid piece at all times. It's lifespan varies depending on her own exhaustion rate. *'Healing' A green electrical current with many limitations, is the current that targets the body's bio-electricity in order to tap into the healing synapses. For Millicent, her body does this when in a bad way, it will heal itself giving her a light green hue. To others it varies, for those who she cares about the ability will be strong as it ties into her love for the person she saves, the colour would be a bright green -whereas with a civilian it may be a faint green to get them to the point where they can be transported to seek medical attention. This ability can not heal severe wounds, loss of limbs, broken bones - however can help speed the recovery time from e.g. 6 months to as little as 2.5 months with constant monitoring. Her ability will help stop blood flow from a lost limb, though can not recover it. She can, for only a couple of minutes help re-attach a lost limb but she is never there at this time - nor does she want to exert herself to this point. Healing, taking a lot of energy from Millicent - in some cases she may be unconscious for weeks with extensive usage. Mind Link Between the Grayson siblings, they share a deep connection after the deaths of their family around them. A specialised ability between the siblings themselves, spawning from the eldest two (the twins) who shared a telepathic connection between the two from emotion. This manifested when they opted to stick together, each Grayson sibling has a link with one another. It's an active link, similar to a mythical werewolf pack, the eldest siblings can force thoughts into the others if required otherwise everyone has their own mind with their own walls to block out any thoughts, feelings and memories that they don't wish to share. For Millicent, she has in-depth mental and physical tabs on her siblings through her bio-electrical abilities. She can sense them from distances, and can tell in the general direction where they may be. The further away, the more general the direction gets. Skills *does your character have a special set of skills (lol) outside of your characters powers and abilities (it can be anything from cooking to knowing a lot of languages)(must be in bullet points) Weaknesses *what hinders your character Equipment *any weapons or equipment go here Personality what are they like when you interact or see them History where ya origin story goes, and where u can expand on what ya character does during their lifetime Trivia & Quotes fun facts about these characters, and best quotes that they have © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Work In Progress Characters